


sorry / calum hood

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, enjoy, i would get judged so hard, im proud of this anyway, the story of how i got the idea for this is so weird, you - Freeform, you and calum, your pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum has big apologies to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry / calum hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of cliché but I was bored and I'm proud of how it turned out, I think its really well written :') I hope you enjoy it!  
> follow my insta @ michaelsofficial  
> and my wattpad @ shutuplashton   
> love u :) x

"You are fucking unbelievable!" Y/N seethed, throwing the magazine in Calum's face. Emblazoned on the front in big red letters, 'rock star bassist caught in steamy night of passion', on top of a clear picture of Calum with a blonde girl wrapped around him, and there was no way this was possibly photo shopped. 

 

Calum stirred from his sleep, having only returned from tour a mere few hours ago, and as soon as he saw the glossy tabloid and his girlfriend his heart dropped. 

"You said you'd stop this," Y/N whimpered, her eyes quickly filling with tears and she knew she probably looked and sounded pathetic but she was in love with Calum and he promised that the last time he cheated would really be the last, and he's only ever done it once before. 

The first time, when Y/N had found out, Calum had cried and clung to her and whined a million and one excuses, but this time he didn't know how to react. He knew he fucked up, he knew he hurt Y/N and his stomach tied in knots as he sat up, staring at the magazine and then at Y/N. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice thick and cracked. Y/N closed her eyes and all Calum could do was watch as the tears fell down her face. 

"I can't trust you anymore, Calum," she whispered, reaching under the bed and pulling out her suitcase. 

"N-No, no, you can't," Calum fretted, ripping the covers away from his body and standing up, reaching out to Y/N and grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from pulling all her possessions out of the bedroom, their bedroom, and leaving him for good. "You can't leave. You know I can't do this without you, I can't do the whole God damn famous thing without you to keep me grounded."

His voice was desperate, but the look in her eyes was even more so. "I can't carry on being hurt by you, Cal. I love you but... I can't trust you. A relationship without trust just doesn't work."

Calum's eyes started to fill with tears as well as hers, as he desperately searched her face for any sign of doubt, any sign that she was thinking twice about leaving him. She had always been there, even before Calum and the rest of the band were famous, and without her, Calum just simply wouldn't be whole. The best part of him was Y/N. 

"Please," he said, his voice barely there and now both of them had tears running down their faces. "I'm so fucking sorry. I don't want anyone who isn't you, you complete me and it's just you, Y/N, it's always been you."

"But it seems like I'm not enough for you when you keep having sex with other girls whilst my backs turned," Y/N countered, and Calum couldn't bare to hear those words come from her mouth, so he grabbed her other arm and pulled her body into his, kissing her softly, just enough so her lips were covered with his and she couldn't speak anymore. 

Calum expected her to fight him, to push him away and scream at him until she was red in the face, but she leaned into his touch, keening softly when he let go of her wrists and slipped his arms around her waist to grab her behind. Goosebumps covered Calum's arms, and he couldn't tell if it was because the room was cold and he was just in boxers or if it was because he could feel Y/N's chest pressed against his through her pyjamas that weren't really pyjamas, it was just her panties and Calum's shirt. 

"I love you," Calum whispered hoarsely, slipping his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and smirking against her mouth when she gasped as he slipped them down her thighs. "Let me show you how sorry I am, how much I love you. You're my world," he promised, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it off her body. 

Y/N said nothing, just allowed Calum to pull her back towards the bed, shoving the suitcase and the magazine onto the floor as he laid her down, settling himself between her parted thighs and running his hands up and down the sides of her body, his fingertips barely brushing her skin, treating her like she was made of glass. She was fragile and he needed to protect her.

With one last kiss pressed to her lips, Calum nudged her cheek with his nose, making her tilt her head to the side so he could attack her neck, marring it with deep purple bruises lovingly created by his plump, swollen lips, making her writhe underneath him and with each second that passed, his cock was getting harder, straining against the thin material of his Calvin Klein boxers, and it really didn't help that he was pressed up against Y/N's exposed sex, the heat he could feel exciting him even more. 

Calum shuffled further down on the bed, so his face was level with her chest. He pressed gentle butterfly kisses all over her breasts before his lips closed over her right nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, practically basking in the moans he earned. 

"Calum, please," Y/N whispered, biting into her bottom lip and threading her fingers through Calum's thick hair, tugging slightly and pushing her hips off the mattress and further into his, making him groan quietly. 

"I can feel how wet you are through my boxers," he murmured, bringing his left hand between her legs and running his index finger up her slit once, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on her midriff as he gently rubbed her clit, savouring every noise that met his ears. 

"C-Cal, I'm begging you now, please," she whined, spreading her legs wider for him and smiling to herself when she felt his tongue on her skin, getting lower and lower down her abdomen and eventually, he was just where she needed him, only she didn't get what she wanted straight away. 

Calum paused to hook both of her legs over his shoulders, and his arms underneath them. He rested both of his hands on her stomach and looked up at her face as he slowly licked up the entire length of her cunt, breathing heavily against her as he got the first taste of her juices. 

"Can you feel how sorry I am, princess?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her clit as he spoke before he spelled out the word, letter by letter, with the very tip of his tongue over the throbbing bud. "Mmm?"

"F-Fuck, yes, God, you're sorry, it's okay, just please," Y/N pleaded desperately, and Calum gave in. He buried his face between her legs, closing his eyes and eating her like she was the last meal he would ever have, sucking and licking and slurping every inch of her that his mouth could possibly reach. 

His tongue was sore and his jaw was aching, but he was high on her. The way she tasted, the way she felt against his tongue, the way her thighs felt as they trembled around his head, the way she sounded as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge with every suck of his lips, every flick of his tongue. Calum was breathing steadily through his nose, his head tilted slightly to the left, his eyes closed and his eyelashes fanned out atop his pretty, flushed cheeks, and he was completely in his element. 

"Calum, please don't stop, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum," Y/N moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Calum's hair and pulling his face closer into her, arching her back off the mattress and chanting a mantra of his name like it was the only word she knew how to pronounce as her orgasm spread through her body like wildfire, sending shocks of pleasure to every nerve ending in her body. 

Calum softly kitten licked at her as the feeling subsided, and when her legs slowly slipped off his shoulders he kissed back up her stomach, up her chest and up her neck. Y/N wrapped her arms around his body as he reached up to push her hair off her sweaty face. She smiled and brought one of her hands to his face to wipe his mouth, before she cupped his cheek and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him softly. 

"I really really love you, Calum," Y/N whispered against his lips and she felt him smile. 

"I'm so in love with you. I swear, I could never be without you, I'm such a stupid idiot and I haven't got a fucking clue what I was thinking and I absolutely promise you it will never happen aga-"

Calum was cut off when Y/N slipped her hand into the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her hand around his cock and squeezing it softly, bringing her fist to the tip and rubbing her thumb over the slit, spreading the beads of pre cum. 

"Fuck," Calum quietly cursed and reached down to tug the only remaining article of clothing separating them away as quickly as he could. 

He only took them off as far as his knees, too desperate to feel her around him to bother taking them off properly. Calum looked into Y/N's eyes as he shuffled forward slightly, and his length was still in her grasp as she guided him to her entrance and let go as he pushed just the tip between her lips.

Y/N reached up and cupped Calum's face, kissing him desperately as he pushed his hips forward and filled her to the hilt with one thrust. Calum let out a deep groan, resting his face in her neck and gripping onto her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin as she stretched around him, her walls encasing him tightly and making his entire body tingle.

She dragged her nails down his back as he slowly started to fuck her, marking her neck with even more love bites. 

"I don't understand how you're still so tight, I've destroyed you so many times," Calum marvelled and lifted his body slightly, bringing Y/N's right leg over his shoulder and gripping her thigh, digging his fingers into it to make sure he left bruises as he watched himself fucking her.

"Calum, I-I... I'm gonna cum again, fuck," Y/N whined, panting desperately and digging her nails into Calum's skin harder as he fucked her faster, holding back his release as she chased her own, and when she did, Calum was sure the neighbours would never have a doubt again as to what his name was. 

He leaned down and kissed her messily as his orgasm neared, the pressure in his stomach becoming overwhelming and he was on the edge of bliss. "H-Hold me, please, hold me," he begged. Y/N quickly wound her arms around Calum's shoulders and gently kissed his temple as he let go of her leg in favour of wrapping his arms around her waist, holding them close together as he let out a string of curse words and Y/N's name, his body shaking as he released inside her. 

Y/N pushed her hands through Calum's sweaty curls as he stayed curled around her, his heart beating erratically against her chest, their skin sticking together uncomfortably but neither of them would've moved even if they had to. 

"I am so in love with you. I'm sorry," Calum said quietly. Y/N kissed his head again, "it's alright. But if it happens again, I swear Calum, we are done for good and I mean it." 

Calum barely nodded, unconsciousness taking hold of him and even though everything seemed okay as he was falling asleep, he knew full well he and Y/N had things they needed to change, things they needed to sort out in their relationship. 

But, it could wait for another day.


End file.
